Hydraulic actuation systems having a master cylinder unit, which is, for example, operated by a pedal using the foot, and which is connected via a pressure medium line to a slave cylinder unit, which actuates an assembly such as a vehicle clutch, transmission, or brake, have many applications. Actuation systems of this kind, in particular actuation systems for actuating a vehicle clutch, are designed to ensure that the assembly in question can be actuated safely and comfortably.
One problem encountered when vehicle clutches are actuated hydraulically is that the engine stalls if a clutch pedal is actuated too quickly to engage the clutch.